1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for supplying liquid feed to an animal, such as a calf.
2. Description of the Related Art
An installation is known from EP-B1-1037524 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. This known installation comprises a milking machine for producing milk. This milk is either directly supplied to an animal or first stored in a storage device and subsequently automatically supplied to an animal. The known installation further comprises a line system for transporting the milk obtained from the milking machine to an animal, such as a calf, or to the storage device. Since the animals, such as calves, for which the milk is intended, are accommodated individually or in a group in a separate stable section located remotely from the milking machine, said stable section often being located in the open air, a line system with a considerable length is needed. Moreover, the line system has to be protected against frost. This means that the known installation is relatively large in size and difficult to install and, consequently, relatively expensive.